Families
by Maeleana
Summary: Discontinued. Someone is trying to kill Neo-Queen Serenity.....but how does Endymion know her? AU introducing OC.
1. Plans

Families  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor am I making money off this. This story does not exactly follow the actual story line. Opal/Nora/Becky is my creation if you like her and want to use her in a story of your own please check with me first. As with any of my writing feel free to E-mail me with comments and/or rants.   
  
  
  
I have never been so nervous in all my life. Today is the day I face the King and Queen. Today I confront them with their crimes and extract justice. For what I was about to do I knew I would be put to death. Two more petitioners then it would be my turnto see their Highnesses. As I wait I start to think, "Is this right? Look at how many people they've made happy." Then I remember the pain they have caused, not only to me but to my friends and family as well.  
I remember my Prince's plans. Plans to capture Crystal Tokyo and make it's inhabitants pay for exiling us. Wiseman helped by granting the royals of Nemesis extra powers. Diamond was our Prince and leader, his brother Saphire was second-in-command. Third was Emerald, she would have been second but Diamond never realized that she loved him. Fourth in the ranks of the royal family was my beloved Rubius. His death had hurt and angered me the most. The Sailor Senshi had let him die a painful death when they could've helped him as they did the four sisters. I could hear Rubius screaming out in his last moments but could do nothing. Finally I, Opal, ranked fifth just after my beloved. Diamond was the last to die, but he told about the Sailor Senshi and said that if anything should happen to him I should avenge the Royals and lead the people of Nemesis. So now as their leader I had come up with a plan to kill Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, then in the chaos that followed my people would fall upon Crystal Tokyo, kill the Sailor Senshi and take over the Earth. I think of my people waiting in the hills above the city for the signal. The signal would be my light fading from the Royal band, which was a bracelet that had a light for each of the royals. Saphire had made it as a gift for me as he was a good friend to me. The band had heralded the deaths of the other royals and only my light remained.   
"Ma'am it's your turn." the words of the guard had brought me away from my thoughts. I sighed and took a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing ..." I say aloud as I step through the great doors of the audience chamber........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic and reveals the background of Becky, my OC who is in a lot of my other Sailormoon fics.  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to: Naoko Takeuchi for creating one of the all time greatest universes, Kata who posted my fics on her site, and to you the reader for actually reading my stories. 


	2. Die Serenity

Families chapter 2  
  
As I entered the chamber I was amazed that such a beautiful place could be full of so many evil beings. It was a bit of a walk before I was in front of the king and queen, but there they were looking so innocent that it disgusted me. The Queen was the one people addressed the king was only there for her protection so I knew I could talk directly to her without suspicion. Neo-Queen Serenity looked to me with such kindness I almost backed out of my plan but then I saw the faces of my family dying and was once again resolved to my task.   
"What can I do for you my dear?", she asked sweetly. I looked at the face that destroyed mine and my family's dreams and lives, and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Then in a voice loud enough for all in the chamber to hear I answered her as I pulled out my knife, "You can die.", and I threw it at her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
I had failed. My people had either run or been captured, and I was imprisoned in the jail. The knife had missed it's mark because King Endymion had pushed the queen out of the way just in time. Everyone else was in shock until one of the Sailor scouts yelled for me to be captured. I knew that soon enough I would be put to death for attempting to assainate the king and queen. I was wondering what was taking so long when the door opened and the Queen and the Sailor known as Pluto entered. Without even looking up I spoke to them, "I know that I must die but why is it taking so long?" Neo-Queen Serenity spoke in a soft voice, "You aren't going to die." Not expecting to hear that I lookedup in shock, as she continued. "Endymion beleives that there is good in you, and he feels that he knows you." 


	3. Failure

Families chapter 3  
  
I had failed. My people had either run or been captured, and I was imprisoned in the jail. The knife had missed it's mark because King Endymion had pushed the queen out of the way just in time. Everyone else was in shock until one of the Sailor scouts yelled for me to be captured. I knew that soon enough I would be put to death for attempting to assainate the king and queen. I was wondering what was taking so long when the door opened and the Queen and the Sailor known as Pluto entered. Without even looking up I spoke to them, "I know that I must die but why is it taking so long?" Neo-Queen Serenity spoke in a soft voice, "You aren't going to die." Not expecting to hear that I lookedup in shock, as she continued. "Endymion beleives that there is good in you, and he feels that he knows you." "But," Pluto interrupted, "we must first know why you tried to kill Serenity." I sighed as I realized that I had nothing left but to cooperate with them.   
I looked into the Queen's eyes and started to tell them why I hated her so much. "You killed my family." Serenity drew back in shock, obviously confused by what I said. "You honestly don't remember.", I asked disgusted. She sadly shook her head as tears formed in my eyes then I continued, "You should remember, you killed them all. Prince Diamond, Emerald, my best friend Saphire, and my love Rubius, you killed them all." The Queen's eyes saddened as she looked at me, "I admit that the Scouts and I were responsible for Emerald's death, but we didn't kill the others." "That's a lie!", I screamed at her, "Prince diamond warned me that you and the scouts would try to stop him, and you did by killing him.", the yelling took the last of my strength I sank onto the bench behind me and broke down in tears. Queen Serenity sat beside me trying to comfort me, "I know you feel hurt but we didn't kill them Wiseman did." This statement affected me the most because I knew it rang with truth, when Saphire gave me my bracelet he had voiced his first suspicions about Wiseman. I found out later that Wiseman was cruel when he tried to turn Diamond and Rubius against me, and I told Serenity this. I had to make someone realize how hurt I was and it seemed the truth was the only way to do that. When I was done I knew that both Serenity and Pluto understood why I had tried to kill Serenity, then Pluto spoke again, "You can avenge them and make amends with us as well."  
  
  
Author's note: I didn't try to kill anyone is this better? 


	4. Revenge

Families Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, I have no money so it's no use trying to sue me. Thanks to anyone who reads my stories. Now without further ado the reason you came to this page....  
  
"How can I avenge them?" I knew I had anger in my eyes because of the way Neo-Queen Serenity reacted. I calmed my self and listened to what they had to say, Pluto began "Before you can avenge your family you must first go on a quest." "A quest??", I was confused what did a quest have to do with avenging my family? Sensing my confusion Pluto continued, "I know it sounds strange, but once you complete the quest you will understand.". Serenity spoke up then, "We can only start you on the quest. We can give you no help after that." There was a momentary silence meant to give me time to think it over. In that moment I knew it was the only way I could stop the anger I felt. I looked at the two of them with determination, "How do I begin?"   
  
I had no idea what I was doing. Neo-Queen Serenity had Sailor Pluto bring me to where I was, that was the last I saw of the Queen. After Pluto teleported herself and I, she explained that we were in the "old kingdom" where Serenity had lived during what was known as the Silver Millenium. I was about to ask Pluto about the Silver Millenium when she diappeared. It was starting to get cold, and as I looked around I realized I was on the Moon. So the Legends were true, the Queen had come from the Moon. I turned to left and that's when I saw it, it was the most breath-taking sight I'd had ever seen. The Earth, glowing with life, and staring back at me. Yet somehow it seemed familiar seeing the earth from this distance, but I also felt that it was too close to be normal. It had nothing to do with Nemesis because our planet had been closeer to the Earth. What was this nagging feeling that made me think that the Earth was too close? I shivered, whatever it was was also making cold. Come to think of it I had always been cold, on Earth as well as on Nemesis. the only time I had the faintest feeling of warmth was when Rubius and I were together. Then I saw it, the sunrising on the Earth. The sun, it felt so warm, so natural, but why?  
  
  
Author's Note: I am going to confuse and annoy people from this point on, I am going to use a mix of the N.A. and Japanese Versions. 


	5. Quest From a Dead Queen

Families Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
I stood there admiring the sun wondering if the people of Earth ever really appreciated it. I was locked in a trance of sorts so it was no wonder I didn't notice the presence that approached me.Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I leapt in surprise and spun around to see who was there with me. I was shocked when i saw who it was. It was the Queen, but it couldn't be she herself had told that I wouldn't see any of them until my quest was over. "Do you like the way the sun rise looks from here?", she asked in a voice that verified my hunch that this couldn't be the Queen. True she had the same calm tone, and she almost looked exactly like the Queen, save that her hair was white instead of blonde, but something about her told me she wasn't the Queen. She then smiled at me, "You don't remember me?" I shook my head, "Should I?" I then realized that she was almost transparent, "Who are you?" She kept that peaceful and calming smile on her face, "I am a hologram of the deceased Queen Serenity." I gasped had Pluto brought me to the future?, "What do you mean "the deceased Queen"? I just left Serenity less than an hour ago." The hologram chuckled, "No you see the Serenity you speak of is my daughter. I died at the end of the Silver Millenium." My eyes widened, "How can you be talking to me if you died so long ago?" I had to know how she tied in with my quest. She gave me a kind look that was touched by a bit of pity, "The computer that is projecting this image was programmed to interact with those who came here. I have been expecting you." Something in her face made me trust her more than I trusted her daughter, "Tell me about the Silver Millenium, please." She smiled again, "Of course but it may take a while..." I shook my head and shrugged, "I don't think I'm going anywhere." She nodded, "Have a seat." she indicated a rock behind me so I sat down, "It all started long ago with a prophecy. The prophecy stated 'The Earth shall be a strong kingdom, and the first born shall decide the kingdom's fate. Should that first child be a boy a union between the Earth and Moon shall come to pass and peace will be achieved, but should the first born be a girl she will bring destruction upon all the kingdoms.'" I had heard that prophecy before but where?   
  
  
Author's note: I won't be working on the Star Wars crossover for a while until I get most of this story finished. Sorry. 


	6. Lost Royalty

Families chapter6  
  
Disclaimer: still the same, I don't own the majority of the characters, blah, blah, blah.......etc.  
  
Queen Serenity continued, "Then the day came when Gaea the queen of the Earth found out that she was going to have a child. Everyone waited anxiously to find out which part of the prophecy would come to pass." She looked at me slightly concerned, then I realized I was holding my breath and exhaled. I smiled indicating that I was fine and she could continue I had to know what happened. "Gaea was always pleasant and very well loved by all, but some of Earth's court members had told her that if her child was a girl that she, the child, should be destroyed to save everyone else. Some of the roayals from the other kingdoms expressed the same opinion. Gaea was terrified as the time of birth came closer, she confided in a select few who supported her. I was one of those few, the others were her husband Terrais, and the royal couple of the Star kingdom, their names were Solarium and Celesta." I gasped slightly, I didn't know how but I knew those names. Queen Serenity tilted her head a bit and asked something I hadn't been prepared for, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I was dumbfounded, "What would you like to know?" She smiled, "I would like to know about your family, as much as you can remember." I sighed, I was worried about how she would react, but when I looked up at her face I knew she would never be angry. "I don't remember much about when I was younger, the first memory I have is waking up on Nemesis when I was about six or seven....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I might finish this story and I might not. I would like to hear from anyone who's been reading it to let me know what you think. If you hate it, if you like, whatever. 


	7. Memories

Families 7 (this is taking longer than I thought)  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create, yadda, yadda, don't sue blah, blah, I am a freak etc. The {text} is the flashback conversation and so your not totally confused starting at the first set Opal is remembering it as it happened. So it's like a flashback.  
  
  
"The first memory I have is waking up on Nemesis when I was about six or seven. I awoke to see Prince Diamond, Saphire and Rubius looking down at me. Prince Diamond coulldn't have been more than 18 at the time. Saphire was checking to see if I was alive when I opened my eyes."   
{Are you alright?}, Rubius asked, I nodded to afraid to speak. {Can you talk?}, Saphire asked with a smile on his face. {Of course I can talk.}, I replied a little annoyed that he could think that I didn't know how to talk. Saphire smiled even more which told me he had asked just to get me to talk. Rubius helped me up as Saphire introduced them. {My name is Saphire, this is my brother Diamond...} {Prince Diamond.}Diamond said correcting his brother. {Right Prince Diamond,} Saphire continued, smiling, {and that's Rubius.} Rubius was about a hand or two taller than me and appeared to be about 15, he had falming red hair and looked at me with a bit of suspicionin his eyes. I looked at the other two, Prince Diamond had white hair and anair of elegance about him, Saphire was almost the exact opposite of his brother. He had dark hair and seemed almost unsure of himself. Prince Diamond became a bit more serious,{Who are you? and how did you get here?} I thought for a moment then looked up surprised, {I don't know.} {What do you mean you don't know} he asked getting annoyed. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes {I don't remember....anything.}, then I started crying, I was scared. What if they decided to make me leave I didn't know anyone besides them and I din't think anyone else would be as nice as they had so far been. Rubius looked at me almost apologetically, {You don't remember your name or how you got here?} I shook my head not able to speak through my tears. The three of them exchanged looks, as I cried into my hands. Prince Diamond put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him. {In that case you are now Opal, and a member of this family.}  
  
I sighed, then laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes "And that's all I remember." I had just finished telling Queen Serenity my entire life from the moment I joined the family of Nemesis until I came to the moon. She was surprised when I had told her about my trying to kill Neo-Queen Serenity, but seemed to forgive me. "Do you fell any better now?" she asked in a caring tone. I looked at her, "Yes, actually I do." Queen Serenity smiled, "Then you are ready to begin your quest."  
  
  
Author's Note: raise your hand if you're confused. ::raises hand:: I don't know how long this story is gonna be but there are going to be at least 12 more chapters. I might combine them to make laonger chapters, I don't know what do you think? 


	8. The Quest Begins

Families Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon, I have no money so don't sue me or I'll have to counter-sue (and Mills Lane will side with me) ~_^  
  
"For your quest you must go to each of the original kingdoms gather these." she then created an image of eleven crystal shards, each a different color. "What happens when I find them?" What did some pieces of a broken crystal have to do with anything? Queen Serenity smiled at me, "Each shard represents an element you will need for your journey. This first shard is Destination, it will take you to each of the kingdoms, but it will only take you when it feels you are ready." She handed me a shard, which I found curious because she's dead. but it was real. She continued, "You now have the shard from the Moon Kingdom, where you go next is up to the shard." I look down at the shard it's glowing faintly, "But how will I." I look up and she's gone. "Now what?" I ask aloud there's suddenly a flash of light so bright I had to shield my eyes, when I looked again there was a sort of portal made of light. I look at the shard, which is glowing a bit brighter, "I suppose you want me to go through that?" It flashes as if acknowledging my question; I shake my head, "Great now I'm talking to a piece of a crystal. Oh well what have I got to lose?" Taking a breath I walk into the portal.  
  
The first thing I noticed on reaching my new destination is that it's dark. I don't mean it's night dark I mean it's I can barely see in front of me dark. To prove this I ever so gracefully trip over something and fall on my face. "Are you alright?" a male voice asks as he helps me up. "I think so, how can you see anything here?" I try to look around I can see a star that's closer than just about any I've seen, but it's not close enough to be a sun, or is it? "You know what forget my first question, where are we?" He smiles a familiar smile, "I was waiting for you to ask that. Welcome to Pluto." My jaw drops, "P-Pluto?!? As in the planet?!?" He continues to smile, "Yes, but perhaps you would feel better indoors." he leads me toward a faint light I hadn't noticed before, as we get closer I notice it's a palace. It's nothing like the Crystal Palace on Earth, but it is beautiful. The palace appears to be made out of black marble and gemstones, I've never seen anything like it, but for some reason it looks familiar. "Welcome back to Charon Castle." I wonder what he means by 'welcome back' but all thoughts leave me as we walk in. The inside is lit but not by any conventional source. There are no light bulbs, no candles, and no fires. I look around and notice that it appears the gemstones are glowing. "I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked my host, he looks old but ageless. He smiles again, "I'm Chronos, the king of Pluto and the Father of Time." "This is probably a dumb question, but." he raises his hand to stop me, "There are no 'dumb' questions, and to answer your unspoken questions: yes I know about your quest, and yes I know Sailorpluto." His smile is a lot like the smile I've seen on Sailorpluto when someone talked about Small Lady, "I know what you're going to ask, and the Sailorpluto you know is my daughter, but that is unimportant. You're here for a quest I'm letting you know some of the people you'll encounter will be like Serenity, life impaired, others will be like me still alive but they might not be happy about it." By now he had led me into a dining hall that was set up with a feast. He motioned for me to have a seat, "You must be famished eat as much as you like." Before I could protest he walked off, so I did the sensible thing and ate. After I finished I walked to the other end of the table and noticed another shard, Chronos must have set it there before he left, but how was it standing upright? There's a note next to it, 'This is the shard of time it will return you to the proper time. Chronos' I pick up the shard and am blinded by the light from the portal. When the light disappears I notice I'm no longer in Charon, but in a field, to the left I can see the remains of a castle. Wherever I am it's not Pluto.  
  
It's too bright, there's a slight breeze moving over the landscape. I'm so involved in looking around that I was surprised when I heard a voice. "Are you still alive? I'd have thought someone would have killed you by now." I turn to face a sneering face that resembles Sailoruranus, but is sterner. "Who.?" I start but stop when I notice the person is glaring at me. "It doesn't matter who I am, and I don't care why you're here just take the shard and get out of my kingdom." The figure throws a shard at me, I barely catch it, but instead of the portal opening, I'm stuck standing there being glared at. "Well why are you still here?" I can't help it this feels familiar, even though I know no one has ever spoken to me like this. "I-I don't know why I'm still here." I can feel tears forming, "Queen Serenity said I would depart when the Destination shard decided it was time. and Chronos' note said the Time shard would return me to the proper time." my voice cracks and drops off. I don't know why but this person scares, and angers me. The ghost, he's transparent like Queen Serenity, throws his arms into the air, "Why are you doing this Serenity?? Is this my punishment? To get stuck with her?? Is this because of what I did in the Silver Millennium?" he starts to walk away while still talking to the air. "Wait, please. If you won't tell me who you are can you at least tell me where I am?" He turns to glare at me, "You are in what's left of my kingdom staring at my ghost. I died protecting my world and family from the threat that was probably your fault!!" I shrink back, but he continues, "I have no reason to give you any help or the desire to, but" he takes a breath, "it's obvious Serenity won't let you leave until I talk to you. You're on Uranus and if you want to know anything follow me." he started walking toward the ruins, I follow wondering why Queen Serenity would make me stay in a place where I was hated. But why was I hated here? He had said that whatever destroyed his kingdom was probably my fault; it couldn't have been the Nemesis attack the land was too healed for it to have been attacked that recently. After he reached the ruins he stopped, he motioned me to sit. I sat on rock closest to the clearing we had come through, and waited for him to speak. After a few moments of silence, "You're sitting in what's left of Miranda the castle of Uranus which fell during the Silver Millennium, before the attack on the Moon Kingdom. We were part of the first defense and we failed. Luckily Sailoruranus made up for it by dying to protect the princess." He still doesn't look at me, "The shard I gave you is the shard of endurance. I'm not one for telling legends or tales so I won't be the one to explain the shards." I start fidgeting, "Why am I hated here?" my voice is barely a whisper. He glares at me, again, "You don't know? Don't you remember??" 


	9. Introductions to the Past

Families Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to cover this? My name isn't Naoko so obviously I didn't create SailorMoon, but I can wish. I do have money but it's not mine so you can't sue me, you can flame me since winter is approaching and it would help.  
  
Notes: The asterics are the start and end of a flashback. If you don't know the significance of the names of everyone Opal encounters you need to do two things, one look up the names of the planetary moons, and two look up on gods and goddesses. They're all connected to their planets in a way. Finally I'm still using a mix of Japanese and NA names in case you didn't notice, ok I'm done talking for now enjoy.  
  
  
  
I start shaking slightly; I can see the anger and hatred he feels toward me, but why? What did I do? Why did Neo-Queen Serenity ask me to go on this quest? I should have refused, but I know that's not how I really feel. He continues to glare at me as I shake my head, "I was found with amnesia when I was about six years old. I can't remember anything before that." I'm not any less scared of my host I just remembered something Sapphire had once said, he had told me to never show anyone I was scared or they would use that against me. "Now will you tell me who you are and why you seem to hate me?" I'm trying not to tremble with fear and anger as he glares at me as if I'm a disgusting parasite. Narrowing his eyes he looks at me "My name is Caliban, the last descendant of the Uranus royal family. unless you count SailorUranus, which I don't like to. The reason I despise you is because even if I don't have proof of it I know you unleashed the evil that destroyed the Silver Millennium. My uncle and I knew you when we saw you the first time you came here." He turns away from me in disgust and I close my eyes, "You're like a diseased vermin, you could endure a universal apocalypse." I can't understand why his voice is fading, then I notice a flash and open my eyes. Now the destination shard decides to transport me!? I pull it out and half glare at it. A giggling voice interrupts my thoughts, "You shouldn't frown like that it'll cause you to have wrinkles." I look up and see a young girl, probably the same as age as Small Lady, she has honey colored hair, and green eyes. "You'd better come with me, it gets cold when dark falls." She holds out her hand and starts leading me off.  
  
I haven't paid much attention to the scenery as the girl is dragging me along. She stops so abruptly I fall over, I look up and notice that we're at the remains of another castle, but this one is half restored. "Freya! You shouldn't just drop visitors! What kind of impression is that to make?" the woman speaking looked like an older version of the girl but with blue eyes that looked familiar. "I'm sorry about Freya's manners I had hoped I had taught her better. " She mock glared at Freya, "Welcome to Magellan estate, it's what we have rebuilt of the old Magellan Castle. You've met my daughter Freya, and my name is Astraea." She smiled and held out her hand, "And you are?" I hesitantly took her hand, "My name is Opal, at least that's what I've been called for about ten years.." I stop, why am I being so open with them? They make me want to trust and admire them, and they've only introduced themselves. Astraea smiles at me, "Well Opal we have been expecting you. We received a transmission from the moon; the only thing to survive the destruction was the communication system, the transmission was to let us know that we had to find the shard that had been given to our rulers by Queen Serenity. We haven't quite found it though, I'm afraid you'll be here for a while. I hope you don't mind?" Sighing I reply, "Here is better than the last planet I went to, speaking of which planet am I on?"  
  
Freya bounced up and down, "You are on Venus! Isn't it lovely?" Astraea looked a bit upset, "Freya! You stop that this moment! Honestly, is that any way to behave in front of a guest sent by the Moon Kingdom Royal House?" Freya stopped bouncing and look ashamed, "I'm sorry mother but it's exciting to have a guest from the Moon Kingdom here." Astraea smiled pleasantly, "I understand that but we must remember our manners, mustn't we?" she returned her attention to me, "You don't happen to know of any way to find the shard do you?" Shaking my head I answer, "I'm afraid not. My quest wasn't even explained to me other than that I was supposed to find all the shards." Astraea nodded and led me inside; Freya followed practically bouncing the whole way. She was a cute kid, almost made me wish I had a younger sibling. The two of them showed my to a room saying that it would be mine while I was with them, then Astraea told me to get some rest and she would be back to get me for dinner, I thanked her and they left. I took a few minutes to look over the room, it wasn't overly fancy, nor was it meager, it was a simple room that had a nice feel to it. I walked to the bed and flopped onto it, resting my head on my arms I starting thinking. I know knew why Astraea and Freya looked a bit familiar, they had to be at least distant relatives to SailorVenus, how they were related I would have to guess it didn't feel right to ask. My mind started to drift as I fell into a light sleep.  
  
****  
  
"Why are we going to attack them?" I asked looking at my 'brother'. He smiled at me with the half smirk he had a habit of giving me, "Because they exiled our ancestors, I've told you that before." Someone else entered the room, "Perhaps she doubts your leadership my Prince." I could hear the dislike in her voice, it wasn't my fault she didn't check her lipstick before putting it on. "Now Emerald you know for a fact that I wouldn't do something like that. Diamond is my brother and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. And I can tell you how I did that trick with your lipstick." She almost snarled at me, "Why would I want to know something like that?" I shrugged, "I just thought it might come in useful next time the Ayakashi sisters annoy you." I looked at her smiling and she returned the amused smile, Diamond shook his head, "Opal I would have thought you had had enough of tricks after the last one backfired on you." I blushed; I hadn't realized Sapphire would tell Avery that I was trying to get her in trouble. He was too nice for anyone's good, to add to my embarrassment of the moment Rubius walked in.  
  
He bowed to Diamond, "Sire we have the latest report on the activities of Crystal Tokyo." Diamond raised a hand and he fell silent. "I think the report can wait for later. For now would you escort Opal to her rooms to prepare for dinner while I speak with Emerald." Diamond liked formal dinners, though some of us disliked having to get dressed up to eat. Rubius bowed in acknowledgement of Diamond's order and held out his hand to me. I glared at Diamond as I bowed to him, he only smiled in amusement, then I tried desperately not to blush as Rubius led me to my rooms. We walked in silence for a while, then he spoke up, "You know Wiseman says you shouldn't be trusted since you weren't born here." I tensed, "Wiseman doesn't like me because I dare to question him." I stared straight ahead in anger, how dare Wiseman question my loyalty. I had never done anything to indicate in any way that I wasn't trustworthy. My thoughts stopped when I realized that Rubius was no longer walking with me but he had stopped a few paces back, "What's the matter?" He looked at me with a serious expression, an expression that made me worried, "Opal, would you ever betray the family?" I can feel myself tense up, "How can you ask me that? You were there the day I was brought into the family, you know that I have nothing to gain from betraying everyone." He continues staring, "And if the rulers of Crystal Tokyo offered you a new life? Or said they knew who you really were? Would you betray us?" Tears formed but I wouldn't let them fall, "I'm happy with the life I have, and I know who I am." He folded his arms, "If they told you they knew where your real family is?" I was looking him straight in the eye and that was the only reason I saw it.  
  
He was afraid of what I would say. "Why are you asking these questions?" he stepped toward me, "Would you ever leave us Opal? Would you ever leave me?" Gasping I stepped back instinctively, he took a hold of my arm to keep me from walking away. "Would you leave Opal?" The tears I had been fighting were starting to fall, "Even if the rulers of Crystal Tokyo said they knew who my biological family was it wouldn't matter, they abandoned me and if they didn't, after this many years I would be dead to them. This is my home, Diamond and Sapphire are my brothers, Emerald is my friend." He pulled me closer so that I was less than a foot away from him, "What am I Opal?" he reached up and brushed some hair from my face, "Am I a friend, a threat, or something else?" I blinked in confusion, what was he asking me? Of course I didn't see him as a threat he had never done anything to make himself appear as one. but was he a friend to me? I wasn't sure, when we had first met he didn't trust or like me, I hadn't cared before but now. If only that last prank hadn't backfired, I would probably think him a friend, but because it did backfire. I wasn't sure anymore. "You aren't a threat or I wouldn't allow you to escort me."  
  
I look at the ground, or I tried to, instead I looked down at his arms and chest, "Am I your friend Opal?" I struggled to answer but the words were stuck in my throat, after a few moments of silence I tried again, my voice came out as a whisper, "I don't know." He began to move his thumb on my arm sending a tingle up it, "Do you want me as a friend?" Why was he affecting me so much? I had never given him a second thought before, had my opinion of him changed? Had he changed? .Or had I? His hand moved up my arm and stopped to rest on my shoulder. Then it dawned on me, I knew, I didn't know how or why but I knew, but how was I going to tell him? "Opal." he raised my face to look me in the eye, "I don't know if you noticed or if you even cared. but I care for you, more perhaps than Sapphire does." He had confirmed it, Sapphire was not only a brother to me but he was my best friend, he had always been the one who was there when I needed someone. Sapphire was the one to make sure I had everything I ever needed, and that I was happy. Sapphire loved me, as if I had been born his sister. Sapphire loved me just as he loved Diamond. Did Rubius mean what I thought he meant?  
  
I knew my eyes were asking him that very same question. He pulled me into a hug, "I've never had to express any emotion other than obedience and disdain," he paused and rested his cheek on top of my head, "but now I find myself feeling something new. I almost approached Prince Diamond, but thought better of it I instead approached Sapphire. He spoke with me at length in the end he said one simple sentence that answered all my questions." Rubius pulled away from me slightly, "What was that sentence?" I could tell he was amused that I asked. He smiled a true smile at me, "Sapphire told me and I quote; 'If you hurt her in any way, I'll personally see to it that you don't live long enough to regret it.' I'll admit at first I didn't understand him, then I did." He brushed back the same strands of hair he brushed aside before, then pulled me to him and kissed me.  
  
****  
  
I sat up suddenly, what was going on? Why had I remembered that moment? Did it have any significance to my quest? Don't misunderstand it was one of my happiest memories but still. before I could think anymore on it there was a knock on the door, "Miss Opal? Are you awake? Mother sent me to get you for dinner." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Come in Freya." She walked in so calmly I almost thought her ill, then again her mother may have lectured her. I straightened my clothes, splashed some water on my face, and hastily brushed through my hair so it was presentable, then gestured for her to lead the way. 


	10. A Truth Told

Families Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still not Naoko so I still don't own SailorMoon. I do own Opal and anyone else who wasn't in the Anime or Manga. I wonder if anyone, other that Kata and Lita-chan, is reading this fic? ::looks out into a dark void:: Hello??? ::voice echoes:: If anyone can hear me email me, I'm trapped in my muses' twisted reality!!  
  
Dinner was a simple but filling meal, Astraea told me how long the kingdom had been rebuilding and I felt a twinge of guilt. "How can you be sure your Princess will return? After so many centuries wouldn't she be dead?" Freya's eyes widen in shock, "Our Princess is alive! We wouldn't have accomplished so much if she wasn't!" she got up and stormed off. I looked to Astraea "I'm sorry if I've offended anyone I just don't quite understand how." She raised her hand to cut me off, "Freya is proud of our Princess even if she's never met her. We all are, she gave her life to protect Princess Serenity. Our oldest records show that the people of Venus have always been proud of our heroes and heroines. We've also been described as loyal and devoted. We may never live to see our Princess again but we know she will return home and we must prepare for that day." Now Freya's behavior made sense, "Maybe I should go apologize to Freya." Astraea nodded and motioned toward the door, "She's usually in the temple it isn't entirely rebuilt so please be careful." I nodded to her and left her.  
  
I walked toward what I assumed was the temple, it was half ruined, there were bracers everywhere. Inside there was a path that had been cleared through the rubble and debris, at the end of the path was the altar, which was completely restored, kneeling in front of the altar was Freya. I remained as quiet as I could so I wouldn't disturb her, she was saying something so I listened. "Princess when are you coming home? Mother says as soon as you're sure that your Princess is safe you will return, but how long will it be? And will your Princess ever be safe? What if she's never safe? Will we never see you again?" her voice held tears, "Why do you have to stay to protect her aren't the other Senshi enough?" she bowed her head and silently cried. I sat on a beam that was near the altar, "You know, the Sailor Senshi can't succeed at anything if they don't work together." She turned and glared at me as she wiped at her tears. "What do you know about the Senshi?" Shrugging I replied, "I had to fight them before my quest." Freya gaped, "You fought against the Senshi?!? Why?" I shrugged again, "Because it was what my Prince had ordered." She frowned at me, "And you blindly followed orders? Didn't you know the Senshi are the guardians of peace and love?" bowing my head and half chuckling I answered her questions, "I didn't know at the time what they guarded, and no I didn't 'blindly follow orders'. Several times I had asked my Prince why we were fighting them, I never really wanted to fight. I was happy just living with my family." Freya looked at me with a touch of pity and confusion, "Didn't he care that you didn't want to fight? Why would he take you from your family to fight when you didn't want to?" I smiled she saw nothing wrong with asking question after question, "He didn't take me from my family, he was part of my family, but they were all dead by the time I had to fight the Senshi." She gasped and grew wide-eyed, I could tell she understood how it felt to lose family. "I still don't see why you fought the Sailor Senshi?" I thought for a moment, why did I fight them? It wasn't because of Diamond's orders I had disobeyed him enough that he had gotten used to it. It wasn't because I hated them, I didn't know them enough to hate them. I realized why I fought them. "I fought them because I thought they had caused me to be alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't know why, but I wanted to keep this chapter short... ::looks over the chapter:: really short. Oh well someone write me so my muses will leave me alone for now. And I would like to note that my computer is misbehaving. 


End file.
